The Five Scarves - Origins 5: Xander Lykos
by RaceProUK
Summary: After failing to get into the Shuigang military, Xander searches for an alternative way to serve his home city. However, he wasn't expecting his career to go down this particular path.
1. Chapter 1

[4 years before the Brevon Incident]

In the heart of Shuigang, in the shadow of the Palace, a steel‑blue wolf of sixteen stands alongside his father before a statue of a noble warrior, the inscription on the plaque telling of his heroic deed that helped protect the fledgling Shuigang in the earliest days of the city‑state.

"This is the third and final time you've tried to join the Army," the father reminds his son.

"I know," the wolf replies. "I'll pass this time."

"I hope you do son," the father replies, "but I also want you not to be too disappointed if you don't."

"The Lykos family has been in the Shuigang military for hundreds of years. I don't want to be the one to break that streak."

"You won't be," the father assures. "After all, both Zachary and Sebastian serve. You shouldn't put yourself under pressure to do the same."

"I guess you're right. But still, I don't want to disappoint you."

"If you try your best, you cannot disappoint me. And remember, whether you pass or not, I'm here to support you wherever life may take you."

After a few moments of silence, a stern‑looking dhole approaches the two wolves. "Colonel Gabriel Lykos, sir!" she salutes, standing to attention.

"At ease, lieutenant," Gabriel replies, returning the salute. "You may speak freely."

"Thank you, sir," the dhole replies, then turns to the younger wolf and begins to read from a formal letter. "'Subject Alexander Lykos, we regret to inform you that your application to enlist in the Shuigang Armed Forces has been declined. As you are no doubt aware, applicants must pass a series of tests to be considered for enlistment, and while you have passed most tests with flying colours, unfortunately you did not achieve the minimum score required to pass the intelligence test. Furthermore, as this is your third unsuccessful application, we are required by Shuigang law to inform you that any further applications will be rejected on receipt. The Shuigang Armed Forces wish you the best of luck in your future endeavours, and hope that you can serve your city in some other capacity.'" The reading complete, the dhole refolds the letter and hands it to Alexander. Once the young wolf has taken it, the dhole salutes Gabriel once more, then leaves the father and son to themselves.

"Sorry son: looks like you'll have to find a different career," Gabriel soothes.

"I really thought I had it this time," Alexander sighs.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Gabriel puts his arm around his son's shoulders. "Come on, let's head home. We can worry about your career tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few weeks, Alexander explores his career options. While the Army may no longer be an available path, there's still numerous opportunities open to the young wolf, and after a few interviews at various firms, he is offered a job at a construction company, which he accepts. For a few months, everything goes smoothly: Alexander's natural strength proves to be an advantage, and his stamina allows him to work harder for longer than most of his peers.

But it seems the Fates have other plans. Just four months into the job, the firm suffers a major financial loss because of a fatal on‑site accident and the subsequent compensation claim, and the arrest and gaoling of one of the company directors on charges of embezzlement. Unable to stay afloat, the company falls into receivership, and after being bought out by a competitor firm, the company is gutted and the workforce laid off.

Thankfully for Alexander, finding a new job doesn't take long. As luck would have it, the firm that bought out his former employer is owned by a powerful businessman, and he's looking to expand his personal security force.

* * *

Late evening, and Alexander arrives for his first day in his new job: he is greeted at the main gate by a middle‑aged leopard.

"Welcome," the leopard greets. "I'm Wilson, Head of Security, and I'll be conducting your induction."

"Thank you," Alexander replies. "And thanks again for this opportunity."

"Not at all," Wilson smiles. "What happened to your old firm was unfortunate: I'm just glad I could offer one of those affected a second chance. Now, let's not waste time: I imagine you're eager to get started."

Alexander nods in agreement.

"Good," Wilson continues. "Let's start with a quick tour, then we'll get you kitted out and on duty."

* * *

The following morning, with his shift over, Alexander clocks off and makes his way home: it had been a quiet night, but that was to be expected. As he makes his way home, the wolf goes over the shift pattern he has been assigned. _It's gonna take a while to get used to this… but then I am being paid more than I was as a construction worker. OK, the work is a little on the dull side, but that's not necessarily a bad thing._

Arriving at home, he finds his father having breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning son," Gabriel greets. "How was your first day?"

"Decent, if a bit dull," Alexander answers.

"About the same as being in the Army then," Gabriel smiles.

Alexander considers that for a moment. "I guess so," he agrees. "After all, the three kingdoms are at peace: there's not much for the Army to actually do."

"It's a somewhat uneasy peace," Gabriel reminds. "But otherwise, you're right. Still, best not let that get us down, eh? We've got to stay focussed: after all, you never know when it'll get interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

The next six months proceed smoothly for Alexander. While the security job remains rather dull, it doesn't prevent him from enjoying it, an act made easier by his co‑workers possessing great camaraderie. And with the first six months and his probationary period at an end, Alexander looks set for life.

But as his father said, 'you never know when it'll get interesting'. And so, it came to pass, just three nights after the end of his probationary period, that Alexander's job started getting a _lot_ more interesting.

* * *

Four hours into his shift, Alexander is patrolling the perimeter of his employer's residential grounds. Playing his torch over the wall and the shrubberies in front, he passes it over what, at first, looks like the tip of a lynx's tail. It takes a few seconds to register, and by the time he moves the torch back to illuminate the spot, the tail tip has disappeared.

Curiosity takes over, and Alexander moves towards the shrubbery. He hears a rustle ten feet away, his torch illuminating the origin of the noise a second later.

"Who's there?" Alexander demands with authority, but there's no answer. _Probably just some kid on a dare._ "The longer you hide, the worse you make it for yourself."

The olive lynx springs from the shrubbery beside Alexander, taking him by surprise. By the time he realises what's happening, he finds himself pinned down by the lynx, a tanto resting on his throat.

"You'll keep quiet if you know what's good for you," the lynx whispers, her voice light and sweet, yet somehow possessing genuine danger.

"Kid, if I were you, I'd put that away before someone gets hurt," Alexander advises quietly.

"I'm no kid," the lynx hisses. "I'm fourteen tomorrow."

"That's still too young to be playing with‑" Alexander begins, pausing when he realises the lynx is wearing a red scarf. "Oh, you're one of _them_."

"What if I am?" the lynx demands.

"I've been warned about you lot," Alexander continues. "I should warn you, if you don't get off me right now, I'll sound the alarm. Not even your ninja skills will help you avoid the entire security force."

The lynx hesitates, and the pressure of the tanto eases. Alexander seizes the opportunity: he grabs the lynx's wrist and twists her arm, forcing the lynx to drop the tanto harmlessly onto the grass. Alexander then rolls the other way, and a moment later, he has the lynx pinned helplessly by his greater weight and superior strength.

"Get off me you big silly!" the lynx protests loudly.

"I think a night in the cells is in order," Alexander smiles. While one large hand holds both the lynx's wrists securely, the other activates his walkie‑talkie. "Hey Wilson? Got a live one in sector six. A Red Scarf, no less."

"Great work!" Wilson compliments over the radio. "Is he secure?"

"She is," Alexander confirms and corrects.

"Perfect! Hold her until I get there; ETA in five."

"Wilco and out." Alexander returns the radio to his belt. "Well kid, looks like playtime's over."

"This isn't playtime!" the lynx protests. "I'm on a serious quest!"

"Sounds like playtime to me," Alexander sighs. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Your employer is an icky meanie!"

"And you were sent to dig up some dirt, correct?"

"Yes, you big dummy! Now get off me!"

"I don't think so, kid. Now hold still." Alexander rolls the lynx onto her front, then handcuffs her wrists behind her back. "If you don't play nicely, I have another pair for your ankles."

"Fine," the lynx huffs. "I'll play your silly game."

* * *

Five minutes later, with the lynx secured in the back of Wilson's cart, the leopard turns to Alexander.

"Top work tonight lad," he compliments. "There's not many who can get one over on a Scarf."

"Just doing my job, sir," Alexander humbly acknowledges.

"Nonsense!" Wilson smiles warmly. "You did great work: keep this up, and you'll easily rise through the ranks. Oh, and expect a nice bonus in your next paycheque," he ends with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

A week after the Red Scarf is apprehended, and with the approval of his employer, Wilson promotes Alexander, giving him a small team to lead. Although some of the guards object on the basis of Alexander's youth, Wilson quickly lays to rest any idea Alexander is not up to the job. And just a few weeks later, Alexander's team is rotated from patrolling the grounds to patrolling the house itself.

* * *

As his team begin their evening patrols, Alexander takes a few moments to relax and reflect on what has been quite a varied year. His third and final failure to enlist in the Shuigang army exactly a year ago to the day now feels like a distant memory. At a mere seventeen, to already be a team leader in a powerful businessman's personal security force fills Alexander's heart with pride and joy.

With a smile, Alexander stands and prepares to begin his own patrol. At that moment, his radio springs to life.

"Hey Alexander, last‑minute change I'm afraid." Wilson's voice sounds a little strained over the radio.

Alexander unclips the radio from his belt and replies "Something the matter?"

"No, no," Wilson assures. "It's just the boss is having a private meeting in the west wing, and would prefer his guards to remain at a distance: his guest is a little nervous around 'goons', as he rather ineloquently put it."

"Who, the boss or the guest?"

"The guest."

"OK. Wilco, and let my boys know."

"Thanks." The radio falls silent.

Alexander then radios his team to inform them of the change. Once done, he hesitates before starting his own patrol. _The boss has never asked for the security detail to change their patrols at such short notice before… I wonder who this guest is…_

* * *

An hour later, and Alexander's curiosity has gotten the better of him. Making sure no‑one else sees him, he makes his way through the west wing. As he nears the closed doors to the lounge, he hears voices.

"…antee I'll get a generous cut?" the businessman asks.

"I give you my word," a second, unfamiliar voice assures. "Thirty‑five percent, as promised."

"Good," the businessman replies. "Before we formalise our agreement, I do want to make one thing crystal clear: if the fuzz get wind of this, I had nothing to do with it."

"Of course," the unfamiliar voice agrees. "As far as the fuzz are concerned, these crates are humanitarian supplies."

"Perfect," the businessman chuckles. "We have an accord."

 _Why would the boss not want the police to learn about this deal?_ Alexander halts right outside the door.

"Now our business is concluded," the unfamiliar voice continues, "I must return home to begin preparations."

"Of course," the businessman agrees. "My head of security will accompany you to your car."

 _Wilson's involved?_ Alexander hears footsteps approach. _My cue to leave_.

* * *

After his shift has ended, Alexander heads to the centre of Shuigang, where, without intending to, he finds himself in front of the very statue before which he received notice of his final failure to enlist in the army. _Something's going on, but I don't know what it is… and with Wilson involved… I need to find out more before I act… I can't do it alone though: I need help…_

Alexander feels a breeze pass by him; he turns to find no‑one around. _Just the wind I guess._ Putting his hands in his pockets, he finds a note that wasn't there before. Taking it out of his pocket, it is immediately apparent which organisation it comes from: the infamous scarlet neckwear pictogram is unmistakable. Opening the note, he sees a message directed to him:

 _I told you he was an icky meanie! Kitty_

Underneath the cute child‑like scrawl is a second line, written in a more elegant and flamboyant script:

 _Jade Creek, lakeside east, three days, sunset, come alone. Red_

As Alexander returns the note to his pocket, he hears two motorbike engines start up, rev hard, and fade into the distance. _I was warned about the Red Scarves, but they are willing to help me… Maybe they're not as bad as their reputation would have me believe? At least the scheduled date falls in the middle of my long weekend. Plus, I was going to go to the Kingdom Stone shrine anyway, so I'll be in the area… I should go armed, just in case._


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later, Alexander arrives at the arranged meeting point half an hour before sunset. A quick scan of the shoreline and the nearby treeline reveals the Scarves he's meeting haven't arrived yet. To avoid boredom, Alexander decides to practice with his second‑hand tonfa, purchased from a charity store specifically to give him something to fight with in case things turn ugly.

After half an hour, exactly at the arranged meeting time, a hard feminine voice rises from the treeline: "Not bad. For a novice."

Alexander jumps at the sudden voice: its tone sends a chill down his spine. "Who's there?"

"Who do you think?" the voice replies.

"…Red?"

"Got it in one. You're not as dumb as you look."

"…thanks, I guess? Where are you, anyway?"

"Around."

Alexander is about to reply, pausing when he feels the tip of a tanto on the base of his spine. "Erm…"

"Stay still and don't do anything stupid," Red commands. "And drop the sticks."

Alexander complies: as the tonfa hit the sand, the tanto is withdrawn.

"Let's get straight to business," Red continues. "Your employer is suspected of supplying guns and ammo to Shuigang rebels. We want to stop him. You will keep security off our backs while we gather evidence. If you don't comply, we'll be forced to take more drastic measures."

"I'd feel better about being blackmailed into betraying my employer if you showed yourself," Alexander replies.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't think it was the right thing to do. But if you insist," Red acquiesces.

A second later, a maroon cloak emerges from the treeline. The girl inside it cannot be seen, but it's clear she's a fox: Alexander can see her black ears protruding through the hood, and the white tip of her tail poking out from under the cloak. Red approaches the wolf, stops a few feet away, and produces her nunchaku. "Your answer."

"Guess I don't have much choice," Alexander capitulates. "I'll help you."

"Good." Red withdraws her nunchaku, then throws back her hood, revealing vivid cyan eyes framed by pink‑tipped scarlet hair and orange fur. "Glad we can do business."

"I have to admit, I was expecting someone a little older," Alexander replies.

"You're not the first to say that," Red smiles, the odd mix of humour and savagery setting Alexander on edge.

"So, what's next?" Alexander asks.

"You'll know when we're ready," Red answers cryptically. "Make sure you're ready."

"Will do," Alexander nods. "Now, do I get to meet your‑" he starts as he turns around, stopping when he sees no‑one there. "I could've sworn‑" he begins as he turns back, stopping when he notices Red has disappeared too. _Where on Avalice did they go?_

* * *

Red and Kitty watch from the trees as Alexander looks around him in confusion, then picks up his tonfa and departs.

"Did you have to be such a meanie to him?" Kitty asks.

"Did you have to let him foil your mission?" Red teases.

"He tricked me!" Kitty pleads. Even in the shadows of the trees, it's clear she's smiling.

"Sure he did," Red smiles back. "Come on, let's get back to HQ. I hope Rob's not angry with me for blowing off our date…"


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later, Alexander receives a letter that simply reads 'Tonight. Red.'

* * *

In preparation for this night, Alexander had been playing around with deployment patterns and patrol routes supposedly to get better coverage, and he'd done enough to convince Wilson that tonight's alterations are the continuation of the experiment.

Two hours into the shift, Alexander breaks from his route and makes his way to the perimeter wall, where within ten minutes, he finds a red scarf draped over the wall. Making sure no‑one is looking, he sneaks behind the bushes.

"Hello again!" whispers the beaming face of the lynx he foiled almost a month ago, Red right behind her.

"Hello Kitty," Alexander greets. "OK, here's the patrol routes and the interior map," he begins, pulling a compact notebook filled with notes and sketch maps from his pocket before proceeding to reveal all the details about the patrols and security systems.

* * *

Five minutes later, with his role fulfilled, Alexander emerges from the bushes and returns to his normal patrol route. As he does so, his radio bursts into life.

"Hey Alex, you missed your check‑in," Wilson informs over the radio.

"Apologies boss," Alexander replies. "Thought I spotted something: went to check it out."

"And?"

"Turned out to be nothing."

Wilson remains silent for a moment. "OK," he accepts. "Just don't miss the next check‑in."

"Roger." Alexander shuts off his radio. _I really hope I'm doing the right thing…_

* * *

An hour later, Alexander's radio bursts into life once more.

"Attention all guards!" Wilson barks urgently. "Intruders spotted in the west wing! Find and capture!"

 _I thought the Scarves were sneakier than that?_ Alexander opens the radio channel to his own men. "You heard the boss; get to it!" _They shouldn't be in the west wing. What are they doing? If they get caught… They'd better not get caught._

As the search enters full swing, Alexander heads out to where he briefed the Scarves on the security procedures to find the scarf on the wall has vanished. _Did they escape?_

"Everyone converge on me!" Wilson commands over the radio. "We've got 'em cornered!"

"Roger, on my way," Alexander radios back as he sets off to rendezvous. _Dammit!_

* * *

Three minutes later, Alexander is the last to arrive at the scene to find the guards have begun to return to their patrols, the intruders having been captured.

"Looks like I missed the party," Alexander comments to Wilson.

"Wasn't much of a party," Wilson shrugs. "Just a couple of low‑life polecats, looking to steal the boss's prize possession."

"The citrine the size of a deck of cards?" Alexander asks.

"That's the one," Wilson confirms. "Their robes had some funny markings on: five circles connected by lines. Looked like a cult symbol. They mentioned a leader, forget the name."

"I'll brief my boys, get them to keep an eye out for more of them."

"Good idea. Oh, and get them to check for any signs of a second intrusion: you never know who could be using those polecats as a distraction."

"Wilco." _Red, you cunning vixen._

* * *

The next day, Alexander receives another letter that simply reads 'Thanks. Red.'


	7. Chapter 7

The next week proceeds smoothly: no further intrusions happen, and Alexander hears nothing at all from Red and Kitty. With seven days of silence, he starts to doubt there was any truth to the Scarves' accusations. Not even what he overheard in the west wing a month earlier is enough to lend enough credence anymore.

However, the presence of the King's law enforcement elite on the seventh day sets all doubts aside: they're already in the middle of storming the house when Alexander arrives for his shift. Forced to watch from the periphery, Alexander can only catch the odd glimpse of what is happening.

After a couple of minutes, one of the enforcers manning the cordon approaches the wolf. "Excuse me sir, this is a secure operation: please vacate the area."

"I work here," Alexander replies. "I think I'm entitled to know what's going on."

"Vacate the area, sir," the enforcer commands, lowering his kikuchi yari, aiming the tip at Alexander's chest.

The wolf decides discretion is the better part of valour and backs away. As he begins to head home, he passes a squirrel addressing a camera. _A news reporter?_ Alexander pauses out of shot to eavesdrop.

"…authorities received an anonymous tip three days ago which led to the discovery of black‑market trading aimed at supplying anti‑monarchy rebels with firearms," the squirrel reports. "It is not known why such a successful businessman would risk it all in this manner, but what we do know is…"

Alexander decides he's heard enough: he leaves the scene behind without the slightest look back. _I'm gonna need a new job…_

* * *

Back home, Alexander starts the search for a new job. However, he finds himself distracted: his mind keeps wandering back to Red and Kitty, and how, with his assistance, they helped bring a dangerous man to justice. _The Red Scarves' reputation does them no favours, but they were there when it mattered, and their actions have helped make Shuigang a safer place to live… No, they're career criminals: don't forget that… But it's not like the military is any better. In fact, some say the military is worse, given the sort of bodycount an army can create. Even if the worst rumours about the Scarves are true, their bodycount will still be lower…_ much _lower…_

* * *

Two days later, Alexander is eating breakfast when his father brings in the mail.

"Morning. Someone left a package for you," Gabriel greets, placing the parcel next his son.

"Funny," Alexander remarks. "I wasn't expecting anything. Any idea who it's from?"

"Can't tell: there's only two words written on it," Gabriel explains. "One of them is your name, the other is a colour."

"Would that colour be 'Red'?" _How does she know my‑? Of course, name badge._

"Yes… How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Alexander fibs as he reaches for the parcel. He quickly locates the words, written in the same flowing script as the vixen's notes. "Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing," Alexander lies. "It's just an odd way to start the day."

"That it is, son," Gabriel agrees as he checks the time. "Ah, gotta go: those new recruits won't train themselves! Good luck with the job search: you'll find something soon enough."

"Have a good day, dad," Alexander replies as his father departs. When he hears the front door close, he tears open the parcel, his breakfast forgotten. Inside is a note reading 'Your cut', lying on top of three month's wages in hard cash: a quick check shows it to be genuine. "What on Avalice?"


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, deep inside Red Scarves HQ, Seniors Solomon Silvestri and Natalie Morris are on their way to meet with Leader Lillith Song with some interesting news. As they approach the Leader's sanctum, they discuss the fresh applicant.

"It's highly unusual to have someone so old apply to join the Scarves," Solomon comments.

"Seventeen isn't old," Natalie replies. "Though I know what you mean. Still, he seems genuinely interested. Plus, he mentioned already helping two of our own: 'Red' and 'Kitty'. Do those codenames sound familiar to you?"

"Not sure they do," Solomon answers. "They're so generic, which‑ Oh, wait, what about that scarlet‑haired fox who got thrashed by Lilac in a tournament last year? Her best friend is a lynx: could be those two."

"Funny you should mention Hanna. Do you know she's dating that kid we recruited four years ago?"

"Rob Stiil? He has been spending a lot of time with her, there's no doubt about that. And gossip spreads fast."

"Don't I know it," Natalie sighs, recalling the countless times she's had to correct those who think she's dating Solomon. "At least people are right about those two."

"A fox and a hare… an odd pairing," Solomon chuckles. "Still, all the best to them, I say."

"Absolutely," Natalie agrees. "But back to business," she adds as they arrive at Lillith's chambers and ring the doorbell.

"Enter!" calls a voice from within.

"Good afternoon, Madame Song," Solomon greets as they enter to find the bronze‑coloured civet relaxing on a sofa, sipping from a cup of green tea.

"Please, call me Lillith," Lillith smiles, indicating the two voles to sit on the sofa opposite. "Now, tell me about this Alexander Lykos you've been talking to. I understand he's applied to join the Scarves directly?"

"Indeed," Natalie answers as she and Solomon take the offered seating. "He even brought a résumé."

"Now that _is_ unusual!" Lillith chuckles softly. "What else can you tell me about him?"

"He's from a military family," Solomon replies. "But he failed to enlist in the army three times, so had to find alternative employment."

"He's not had a lot of luck on that front," Natalie continues. "The construction firm he was first employed by collapsed, then the person he worked security for was arrested for gunrunning."

"Ah yes, that mission," Lillith remarks. "Hanna and Maria did good work on that one."

"With a bit of help from Alexander, as it turns out," Solomon informs.

"Really?" Lillith thinks for a moment. "Well, this may be a bit of a risk, but since he's already proved he can work with Hanna and Maria, how about we get those two to help Alexander integrate?" she asks with an air that is kind, yet carries a commanding authority.

"Guess I'd better go finish his recruitment," Solomon smiles.

"I'll find the girls and tell them the good news," Natalie adds.

* * *

An hour later, Alexander, now sporting a brand new red scarf, is met by Red and Kitty.

"Hello again, again!" Kitty chimes.

"So, you got a taste of the cherry, now you want the whole pie?" Red smirks.

"Hey Red, hey Kitty," Alexander greets in return. "Yeah, figured I'd give it a shot."

"Can't blame ya: our line of work is exciting and lucrative," Red smiles, the thinly‑veiled wickedness making Alexander uneasy. "The name's Hanna Skarlett, by the way, and this little troublemaker is Maria Shanmao."

"So 'Red' and 'Kitty' are‑," Alexander begins.

"Codenames," Hanna interrupts.

"Why those in particular?" Alexander asks.

Hanna doesn't answer: she simply looks up at her hair. Maria however answers "I chose mine because it's cute! And because I'm a kitty. Also, 'Alexander' is too long, so I'm gonna call you 'Xander'."

"If we're shortening my name, I prefer 'Alex'," Xander replies.

"And I prefer 'Xander'," Hanna decides. "Two‑to‑one, motion carries. Come on Xander, let's get the boring nonsense out the way: the sooner we do that, the sooner we can get to the fun stuff."

Xander shrugs and follows Hanna and Maria as they head off towards the barracks. _So, I'm 'Xander' now, I guess… to be honest, it does sound cooler than 'Alex'. Think I'll stick with it._


End file.
